


Colours

by Destielcuddles



Category: Soulmate AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colours, I attempt to write, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielcuddles/pseuds/Destielcuddles
Summary: Soulmate AU! What are colours really? Silly question to ask to someone-or is it?In this short story nobody knows what colours look like until they meet their soulmate. In that instance, their whole world changes right before their very eyes. Its amazing... And its almost too good to be true...





	

I remember when I was really little my mother first told me about colours. She said they were beautiful. “Red, orange, yellow green blue purple- the list never ends.” She said. I've never seen colours before though. Everything I see comes in black, white, or grey. Apparently people become happier when they get their Sight. My mother told me she got hers at the Blue Meadows Bridge. “It was beautiful. Tall trees and rushing water surrounded me. And then your father- my soulmate- came jogging up and bam! Colours flourished before my eyes.” Her eyes always glazed over when she told me her story. “One day Vanessa,” she said looking at me straight in the eyes, “you’ll meet your soulmate.” But so far I couldn’t even imagine what it would be like.

There were other stories of course. Sad ones. Exciting ones. Some even left you wanting more but they couldn’t tell you because they’re sitting right in front of you and their story hasn’t ended yet. However some of them are terrifying. The story that stood out the most for me was my grandmothers. She saw black and white until she was 36. “Pretty late,” is what she told me. “Usually people find their person before then.” Her and her husband almost lived happily ever after. Almost. 

Four decades later she finds out her soulmate has terminal cancer. Another half a decade and my beautiful grandmother whom I’ve always looked up to is diagnosed with depression and only sees in black and white. “When your soulmate dies, everything goes back to before” She’s in so much pain. It scares me bad. She can’t even say the word colour. It hurts her too much. 

I shake my head vigorously, trying to expel the scarring thoughts and I take a look around. My feet have carried me to the bridge my mother spoke of. Looking up it see the massive tress. Straight across from me is my mother favourite waterfall. Every single shade of grey pouring out and down onto the black rocks.

I’m taking in the scenery when smash! Someone crashes into me. A tall dark figure and suddenly something clicks. The sky changes and my vision shifts... I’m left speechless. Beautiful cannot describe what I’m seeing. Glorious. Stunning. I don’t think anything can. Perfect. Too perfect. Dark, mellow yet a vibrant thing I can only describe as green fills the tree tops. My mother called the waterfall blue. I can see clearly now. The sunset in its finest shades of red, orange, yellow, pink and purple. All of this and I can only think of how much pain glistened in my grandmothers eyes. Even though she never said it, how much she longed to see colour just once more. How she got attached. How she told me that she loved every second of it. And when it was taken away from her she died inside. I could tell. She was never the same. So much pain.

Still on the ground I slowly crawl towards my soulmate. He's very handsome. Stunning eyes and a beautiful face. He smiles and against my will my heart stumbles. No, I tell myself. I’m so close to him I’m almost on top of him. Imagine getting to know and love someone like this, all to get it taken away. So much pain. I could reach out and touch his face but instead I reach inside my jacked and pull out a long sharp and jagged object. 

Everything is eerie quiet. The birds and bugs stopped making noise. All I can hear is our breathing and the waterfall next to us. Soulmate takes one look at the thing in my hand and gives me a look of disbelief, horror, love and realization all at once. I look away as I plunge my blade into his heart. The red liquid that running through my hands slowly turns grey as I remove the knife from his chest. So much pain. I will not get attached. I will not become my grandmother. I will not... The thoughts continue as I roll his lifeless body off the bridge. It goes hailing down and the raging waterfall swallows Soulmate whole. 

I will not know grandmother kind of pain. I will not know heartbreak. I will not get attached, I rehearse in my head. I am Vanessa and I will not be afraid.  
Black and white.  
Black and white.  
Black and white.  
That’s all I see as I slowly lose consciousness.


End file.
